Begin Again
"Begin Again" is a song by INFINITE, and the twelvth and final track in their third studio album, Top Seed. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 그토록 바란 너지만 모르겠어 이 미묘한 감정의 이름 아주 벅차고 기쁘지만 모르겠어 왠지 아려오는 마음 우린 서로의 아픔을 보네 그만큼 가깝다는 거야 결국 돌고 돌아 우린 마주 섰네 이제야 나 웃는 걸 조금은 사소한 하지만 특별한 그 순간순간에 네가 있기에 나 웃을 수 있잖아 어제의 날 잊고 begin again 걱정하지 마 세상에서 날 제일 잘 알잖아 너만이 그래 너만이 너 때문에 행복했어 내 전부였어 별거 아닐 수 있는 이 한마디 멈춰있던 날 다시 뛰게 해 뭐든 할 수 있을 것 같은 지금 우린 서로의 아픔을 보네 그만큼 가깝다는 거야 결국 돌고 돌아 우린 마주 섰네 이제야 나 웃는 걸 조금은 사소한 하지만 특별한 그 순간순간에 네가 있기에 나 웃을 수 있잖아 어제의 날 잊고 begin again 걱정하지 마 세상에서 날 제일 잘 알잖아 조금 느려도 괜찮아 나란히 발맞춰 걷잖아 너만이 그래 너만이 넌 내가 택한 미래 함께 가줄래 with me 너만이 오직 너만이 계속 날 꿈꾸게 해 멈출 수가 없게 해 다시 시작해 다시 시작해 Begin again 조금은 사소한 하지만 특별한 그 순간순간에 네가 있기에 나 웃을 수 있잖아 어제의 날 잊고 begin again 걱정하지 마 세상에서 날 제일 잘 알잖아 오직 너만이 |-|Romanziation= geutorok baran neojiman moreugesseo i mimyohan gamjeonge ireum aju beokchago gippeujiman moreugesseo waenji aryeooneun maeum urin seoroye apeumeul bone geumankeum gakkabdaneun geoya gyeolguk dolgo dora urin maju seotne ijeya na utneun geol jogeumeun sasohan hajiman teukbyeolhan geu sungansungane nega itgie na useul su itjana eojeye nal itgo begin again geokjeonghaji ma sesangeseo nal jeil jal aljana neomani geurae neomani neo ttaemune haengbokhaesseo nae jeonbuyeosseo byeolgeo anil su itneun i hanmadi meomchwoitteon nal dashi ttwige hae mwodeun hal su isseul geot gateun jigeum urin seoroye apeumeul bone geumankeum gakkabdaneun geoya gyeolguk dolgo dora urin maju seotne ijeya na utneun geol jogeumeun sasohan hajiman teukbyeolhan geu sungansungane nega itgie na useul su itjana eojeye nal itgo begin again geokjeonghaji ma sesangeseo nal jeil jal aljana jogeum neuryeodo gwaenchana naranhi balmatchwo geotjana neomani geurae neomani neon naega taekhan mirae hamkke gajullae with me neomani ojik neomani gyesok nal kkumkkuge hae meomchul suga eopge hae dashi shijakhae dashi shijakhae Begin again jogeumeun sasohan hajiman teukbyeolhan geu sungansungane nega itgie na useul su itjana eojeye nal itgo begin again geokjeonghaji ma sesangeseo nal jeil jal aljana ojik neomani |-|English= I looked at for so long But I don’t know what this strange feeling is I feel overwhelmed and I’m happy But I don’t know why there’s this pain in my heart We’re looking at each other’s pain That’s how close we are We went round and round and finally we’re facing each other Now I’m finally smiling In each little yet special moment You were there So I was able to smile Forget the me of yesterday, begin again Don’t worry, you know me the best Only you, only you I was happy because of you, you were my everything I know it might not mean much But you make me unfreeze and run again I feel like I can do anything right now We’re looking at each other’s pain That’s how close we are We went round and round and finally we’re facing each other Now I’m finally smiling In each little yet special moment You were there So I was able to smile Forget the me of yesterday, begin again Don’t worry, you know me the best It’s alright if we’re a bit late You’re matching my footsteps Only you, only you You’re the future I chose Will you go with me? Only you, only you Make me keep dreaming Make me keep going Begin again Begin again Begin again In each little yet special moment You were there So I was able to smile Forget the me of yesterday, begin again Don’t worry, you know me the best Only you Category:Songs